


终身美丽

by Dear_Margarinet



Series: 夜话港乐 [9]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Margarinet/pseuds/Dear_Margarinet
Summary: 有人敢不知道sammi郑秀文的《终身美丽》？我感觉林夕给她写的这首歌，无与伦比然而这个故事本质是个喜剧2333，没几个正经的，是我早期作品的风格
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Fujimaru Ritsuka, cu chulainn/fujimaru ritsuka
Series: 夜话港乐 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603759
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	终身美丽

终身美丽

3月开春的夜晚还带着点寒意，库丘林给出租车司机小费后推开了饭店的门。进门前他特地看了一眼招牌和门面，不错，的确是他们家兄弟会有的风格，舞女，摇滚唱着他听不懂的语言的曲子，可以说是醉翁之意不在酒，他有些兴致缺缺。在穿着火辣的服务员的带领下走到了楼上比较安静的餐台，Lancer看到他的身影朝他举起了啤酒瓶，他走过去后跟服务员要了一杯波本。

他拉开椅子坐下，顺便点了根烟，Proto一脸期待地看着他，笑了。Proto是他最小的弟弟，前几天刚被自己心仪的大学录取了，还拿了全额奖学金。他跟Proto说了句：“恭喜，以后也要加油。”换来的是弗格斯的责备。

好吧，这句恭喜的确有些敷衍了，毕竟这次的家族聚会是给Proto庆祝的，但他也的确没什么别的好说的话。加上最近他的烦心事也多了起来，难得忙里偷闲一下，也摆不出什么好脸色。剩下的几个人开始推测起他闷闷不乐的原因，最后胡乱地开起了有的没的玩笑，他才一脸无奈地开口。

“到底是怎么了？作为家里的大哥真的很少见到你这样的神情啊。”

“没，最近可能是太累了，休息一下就好了。”他掸了掸烟灰，试图糊弄过去，然而家里的几个兄弟一下子就察觉他的不对劲，变着法子想要他吐露心声，闹腾得不行，他还是拒绝开口，“比起这个，顶了这么一家餐厅之后你们还有什么打算？”

“啊，被发现了，”Lancer笑咪咪地说道，“其实我们老早瞒着Proto，三个月前订了这酒店，这小子也争气得很没有辜负我们的预约。说起来，Proto好像没见过脱衣舞娘吧？”

“你们别把两个弟弟带坏啊，”Caster撇了一眼坐在自己对面的Proto和Alter，“算了，当我没说，Proto这小子没瞒着我们去过俱乐部才好笑。”

“喂喂喂，我好奇去一下也完全没问题吧？”Proto耸耸肩，“Alter也去过啦，别看了，库丘林家的本性母胎里出来的，你阻止不了的。”

“Caster这家伙自己在大学时也没少去，根本没资格说你们。不过现在的问题是大哥吧？”

Alter一言不发，视线转了一圈又回到Caster身上，“嗯。”

该说不愧是兄弟么？还是自己的失常实在是太明显了，他烦心事不少，一桩一件说出来能说到天亮，更何况最烦心的那件事他根本不想跟他一肚子坏水的弟弟们说。

“开口说出来岂不是要被你们当笑料？好歹我也是你们大哥，你们心里那些小算盘我还是知道的。”

“啊，被发现了。”

“但还是很想知道发生了什么啊。这几次聚会大哥满不正常的，比如说，你们不觉得大哥最近没怎么提起女人了吗？啊，老板请给我两份烤牛舌——”

“是啊，而且一幅对什么都无所谓嫌麻烦的样子，虽然是兄弟里最克制的那一个，总觉得很不对劲。”

就连一向对他睁一眼闭一眼的弗格斯都这么开口了——Caster叹了口气，还是妥协了。Lancer赶紧朝Proto使了个眼色，后者麻利地搬出了一箱啤酒，开盖后递给Lancer和Alter，摆出了看戏的阵势。

事情要追溯到好些日子以前。库丘林是学校的PhD在读生，跟着教授做项目，每个学期都要在学校任职别的工作。除去第一个学期他做了个仅有个头衔的闲官以外，之后就被分配到当这个专业的助教了。他自然也无所谓，毕竟本科的内容不算难，他要做的无非就是开开会备备课改改作业偶尔帮教授做个课件，如果带的课有实验要求，每个星期带学生做一下实验，然后到了固定时间去课室坐着等学生过来问问题，顺带还可以领一笔不算少的工资。他的实验项目有条不紊地进行着，论文进展还算顺利，至今也没有出现什么重大差错。到了周末，偶尔在学生开的派对里，找到谁在你情我愿的条件下进行应有的成年活动，家里几个弟弟也轮不到他操心，一切平稳。然而生活不可能总是这么一帆风顺，总要出现些什么掀起点风浪，比如，藤丸立香。

“啊？那是谁？”Lancer问道，“没听过，日本人？”

Proto想了想：“是不是上次帮你送东西时看到那个橙发女孩子？”

“嗯，是她。”

“结果最后还是女人的原因么……”

身为助教见过这节课形形色色的学生，之所以记得藤丸立香，是因为藤丸立香一个学期主修的两门课都刚好是他负责的。平日他刚在答疑时间坐下，立香就抱着笔记本进来问问题了，打卡一样准时，偶尔还会带上自己的朋友。看她学习认真，态度也好，听你解释的时候一双眼就这么眨巴眨巴地看着你，弄懂了就恍然大悟，开心地笑；没弄懂就皱着眉，问他能不能再解释多一次。生化专业的教室和实验楼连成一片，来来往往进进出出，一天甚至能碰到三四次，偶尔还一起在食堂吃一顿饭，聊一些很日常的事，这学期选课怎样啊，实验室怎样啊，哪门课的教授比较有病啊，自己老板又失踪了，诸如此类的话题。

再怎么说都是自己的后辈，况且懂礼貌还乖巧，跟人说话语气也放得恰到好处，有时候听到她有什么不方便的地方，库丘林也会给些建议，学校哪里可以帮到你，上网哪里就能申请。聊完天后顺路送她去课室的时候忍不住摸摸她的头，然后挥手说再见，看着她露出惊讶的表情，自己转过身也会跟着笑。

或许是对这种认真的女孩子，他难免是偏爱的，或许是过分偏爱了些，他有些自嘲地给自己点了根烟，在从实验室回去的路上慢悠悠地吸了起来。托她的福，最近自己心情还算不错。

转折是因为某天，因为实验室的同伴正在带几个新的实习的本科生，实验室里吵闹得不行，他正要忙着修改刚录取进实验室的研究生的论文，无奈之下只好去了图书馆。也不知道是什么原因，图书馆人满为患，正愁着没地儿坐的时候，看到了朝他招手的立香，碰巧她隔壁有个空位，于是便坐了下来。两个人各对着自己的电脑敲着键盘，他看着面前惨不忍睹的论文感到了一丝头痛，转头看到坐在自己旁边的立香也一脸疲惫地趴在桌子上，电脑的文档和摊开一桌子的文献让他明了，这人也在写东西。他笑了笑，拍拍她的肩膀示意她跟自己出去一趟。

已经入秋了，外头有些凉，立香一出门就立刻打了个喷嚏。两个人并排坐在花坛边上，立香揉着鼻子问他怎么了，他只是笑，揉了揉她的头，“没什么，喊你出来陪我吸根烟。不介意我打断你吧？”

立香有些懵，摇了摇头，库丘林只是把外套脱了下来给了她让她穿上，随后点了根烟，库丘林看出了她的疑惑，只是又拍了拍她的头，“看到你写文章好像很累的样子，所以把你喊出来放松一下。”

立香朝他笑，说谢谢，神色放松不少，两个人闲聊了一会儿后立香去买了两罐咖啡，又说起论文的事，立香说：“只是在写实验报告，之前写了草稿现在在完善，可是教授要求严格，害怕不能过关，提心吊胆。”

“上次报告我重写了三次才勉强过关，”她苦笑着说，“这回真的怕了，想一次搞定，宁愿多花点时间。”

“奇怪，通常教授都会给学生写报告的要求吧？照着做应该不会那么难吧？”

“要求是达到了，但是她觉得还不够好，所以每次都在不断地修改。”

出于好心他把立香的实验报告拿来看了一遍，实验原理了解透彻，工具和方法都有好好交代，粗略看下来已经是一篇很不错的报告。

“前面写得很好，我觉得没有修改的必要了，问题在于实验结果的探讨这部分，太薄弱了，数据分析也不是很到位，加上实验之外的扩展只是一句话带过而已，后面能好好润色的话，”他把电脑推回去，“会是很优秀的实验报告，是不太擅长吗？”

“等一下，”Lancer打断了Caster的发言，“你这个助教是不是操心太多了？”

“你以为助教这么简单就能当上吗？我也想什么都不做就有钱拿，这只是我的本职工作。”

“不对啊，我记得你上学期才和我们抱怨过有个女孩子想要你帮忙修改她的论文被你敷衍过去，结果你期末考核有一个评分很低？”

“大哥你这是区别对待，老牛吃嫩草就算了还要办出好男人的模样……”

Alter嗤笑一声，对Proto的看法表示同意，Proto把手搭在Alter的肩膀上，“你看，连你最小的弟弟都要看不起你了。”

“性质完全不一样好吧？我最讨厌那些什么都不会也不去努力只是想着一味依赖别人的学生了。要指导他们不是问题，问题在于他自己都不想努力，我也没有提供帮助的理由，这种付出和回报是等价的，我还没善良到那个地步。一个人想不想进步还是很容易看出来的，哪怕她在痛苦或者抱怨，但是依旧没有放弃时，她就已经比别人优秀许多了。”

“还真是冷血。”

“这不是当然的吗？小屁孩们就是这一点特别烦人。”

Lancer和Proto互相看了对方一眼，不对劲，很不对劲，非常不对劲，两个人莫名地警觉了起来，总觉得之后的对话会朝着微妙的方向发展，Alter老老实实地喝着果汁，“大哥居然会心软，真少见啊。”

啊，还是被Alter说出来了，弗格斯在一旁赞同地点了点头，Caster叹口气：“大概吧。”

用库丘林自己的话来说，身为助教，也算是当了半个老师，看到像立香这种教科书一样的好学生难以偏爱，于是额外花了半个小时和她一起纠结她的实验报告，提点了几句后立香改了两遍就完事了，之后两个人面对面各忙各的事，毕竟已经快到感恩节了，这也意味着期末即将到来，大家都在紧张地备考。立香很认真地整理着自己的笔记，他把手上的论文大概理了一下后便无事可做。等两个人准备回家的时候，已经是晚上11点有多了。

他向来不是多管闲事的人，尤其是现在的助教身份，和自己的学生走太近似乎称不上是什么好事，犹豫了好一会儿，出于礼貌还是选择送她回家。毕竟已经很晚了，加上学校地处繁华街区，学生的住宿区散落在城市的不同地方，夜晚一个女孩子独身并不安全，碰巧听她的描述两个人貌似住得很近。两个人有一句没一句地并排走到地铁站，地铁深埋地底，在车厢里也能听到轰隆的响声，接近半夜的时间地铁有很多空位，两个人安静地坐在一起，立香一直盯着一片乌黑的窗外，他拿出今天打印出来的文献来阅读。下地铁的时候立香才说起选课的事，他顺着她的话说了下去，发现她原来在担心下学期的助教如何，他一边听着一边笑，又拍了拍她脑袋。

“停一下，我有个问题，”这次事Proto打断了对话，“听到这我想问一句，你对立香是怀着什么样的心情去……照顾她呢？”

Lancer一脸明知故问的表情看着Proto，Caster思考了一会，“大概是当作自己亲妹妹吧，会下意识用对待你们的方式去照顾她。”

“喂喂喂，你认真的吗？你什么时候会那么温柔地对待我和库哥了？Alter呢？大哥会对你那么温柔吗？”

“我的话还好……”

“哎你真是扫兴……”

“我身为大哥对你们哪一个都很好吧？你们这副抱怨的表情是怎么回事？”

“关键难道不是在于，立香根本不是你亲妹妹吗？”

“我也做不到置之不理啊。”

哦，众人心里有了数，完了完了，剩下的四个人互相看了看对方，弗格斯先开了口：“我们去喝酒吧。”

这场对话换了个地方继续进行，目的无他，他们都知道五个人里面Caster的酒量是最差的，然而当事人的毫无自觉性或者在兄弟面前过分的自我约束还没发现什么不对劲的地方，大家无比默契地选择了先把这个人灌醉的方案，大哥喝醉了会说胡话这件事一直被他们拿来嘲笑，现在派上了用处。

“那么接下来呢？”

“没什么，就是恶俗地发现我们住同一栋宿舍楼。”

“……”

“……”

“……”

“……”

众人难得地陷入了沉默，Lancer先开了口：“怎么你们学校博士生还能和本科生住一起的？”

“天运。”

“只能这么解释了。”

“而且是同一层，她住最南面，我住最北面。”

“……所以我上次去给你送东西刚好在你宿舍楼下碰见她，其实不是巧合？”Proto看了Caster一眼，“你们当时是在约会吗？”

“怎么可能？我当时在准备第二天要讲的Presentation，因为准备很匆忙不是很确定好不好，刚好碰上她，她给了我一点意见。”

“明明当时都挨着坐在一块了……”

“恶臭的情侣味，现在这人还端着说不是情侣，”Lancer做了个夸张的表情，“不过你不是向来对这些事信手拈来吗？怎么这次还没信心了？”

“事关GPA，那是我的期末考试内容，不然我就得被这学校开除了。”

“为什么要被开除啊？”

“博士生要求很严格，成绩不达标就要滚蛋，”Lancer看了一眼Alter，又转过头看着Caster，“好学生真不容易呢，大哥还要维持一个品学兼优的形象，虚伪的男人啊。”

弗格斯在一旁数着他们已经喝了多少酒，Proto在帮他把刚刚在饭店里喝下的算上，“然后呢？”一直没怎么说话的Alter问道。

Caster喝掉酒瓶里最后一口酒，“没什么好交代的，就这些，之后经常一起吃饭聊天回家。”

“那你们两个聊了点什么出来吗？”

“没有，都是说最近过得怎么样，学校有什么新的活动和安排，觉得有趣又有时间就会两个人一起去，所以一起看了不少在学校播的电影和音乐会。有时候跟她去吃饭的时候会遇到她不少朋友，那个人被告白了好几次都不知道自己被人告白了……”

啊，大哥开始醉了，Lancer和Proto赶紧往他手边开啤酒，Alter一边看着自己的哥哥缺德一边扯了扯嘴角，快了快了，就快听到高潮的部分了，方才Caster说了那么多依旧没说到为何他会烦恼的点上，大家依旧八卦地等着他会说些什么。

“告白？”

“嗯，特别是晚上的时候，鼓足勇气和她告白，或者说一些类似的玩笑话，我都感受到对面炽热的爱意了，那小姑娘可是一点反应都没有，差点往别人套路里栽，看戏看到一半只好赶紧转移话题，看着她手足无措的反应觉得挺好玩的，每次都等到她手忙脚乱的时候才把她拎走。”

“你这助教也操心太多了吧？”

“个人乐趣而已，和我身为助教无关。”

“打断别人告白你好意思吗？”

“她又不喜欢对方，我也没做错什么吧？立香对谁都很上心，比谁都敏锐地察觉到别人的不对劲，所以人缘很好，在宿舍大家都爱找她玩，不论男女，不少人把这当作是爱意来误解也在情理之中。”

“……这小姑娘知道什么是喜欢吗？”

“知道吧，虽然她对自己的事很迟钝，但是还是有这个概念在的，不然也不会好好地拒绝别人。”

“年轻人的恋爱苦恼，”弗格斯感慨了一句，“那小姑娘身材怎样？”

“喂喂等一下啊——”

“挺好的？”

“喂大哥你也等一下啊——？”

“安啦，安啦，你就让他说，酒后吐真言啦。”Lancer把Proto摁下后掏出手机翻起了Caster在Instagram上的关注列表，迅速找到名为立香的用户后点进去主页，“啊，这是她去年夏天在迈阿密度假的照片吗？还是泳装，身材真的蛮好的啊。”

手机在五个人里轮了一圈，Lancer凑过去看， “哇，大哥，你什么时候喜欢年轻的小女生了？身材真是好得没话说。”又往上翻了翻她的主页，“还蛮可爱的啊。”

“先加个关注，不亏不亏。”

“你们给我适可而止，也太没礼貌了吧？”

“已经17瓶酒了，他该开始醉了。”

“已经醉了吧？”Alter看着红着脸的Caster，“这就是你的烦心事？”

“不是……但说出来会被你们笑话的……”

那次是库丘林和朋友出去玩，在Club喝到断片，迷迷糊糊打车不知道去了哪儿，一觉醒来发现身边躺着个女人，本来还以为是自己出去和谁开房了，定睛一看，这个女人就是藤丸立香。再看一圈，这是学校宿舍，还不是自己的房间。

他立刻清醒了。立香看他醒来只是笑着说你醒啦，他完全没搞清状况，茫然地看着立香在屋子里跑来跑去，给自己端了杯水和止痛片，说他昨天喝醉了不知道他头疼不。

——痛，本来就痛得厉害，醒来看到这一切更痛了。谁都好，怎么偏偏是她？

衣服没脱，什么都在，环视一周似乎自己没做什么太错误的事情，他扯扯衣领，眯着眼睛哑着嗓子问：“昨晚发生了什么。”

“啊，不记得了吗？”

“断片了……”

“你喝醉了，把我房间当作你房间。我昨晚没锁门，你直接进来了，然后脱了外套，问我，‘你怎么在我房间？’”

“……”

“我说这是我的房间，你就没说话，但好像也没听进去……你喝了酒但是看起来又很清醒，然后你开了我的冰箱，坐到我面前把我冰箱里所有的啤酒都喝完了。我本来想劝你别喝了，但是你根本不听，也不说话，一直在喝酒，喝完了还记得把酒罐子扔垃圾桶，然后托着脑袋盯着我看，我问你怎么了，你也不说话。”

“……就一直看着你吗……我有说什么奇怪的话吗？”

“奇怪的话倒是没有，你跟我说起你家里的事，Proto吗？”

“那是我弟弟，我说了什么？”

“就说你很担心他申请大学的事，什么，虽然他申请了但还是不希望他去那所学校，因为容易学坏，拿不到奖学金也没所谓……之类的话。”

“就这些？”

立香坐在自己对面，想了想，“突然喊我名字然后抱住我算不算？”

这个才是重点吧！他无奈地扶额，“我没对你……做什么……吧？”

她歪了歪头，“你就是抱着我的时候睡过去了，还把我压住了，我花了好大劲推开你，然后把你拉上床。你中途醒来一次，把我也拉到床上，不让我走，本来我还想着去别人房间睡觉。”

“……就这样？”

“嗯，你睡得很死，我稍微有一点动作你都会有反应。我怕吵醒你就不敢动，后来也睡着了。我醒了你还在睡，我想下床你还是不让我走，早上的时候我朋友进来看到你在我床上吓得一句话都没说就把门关上了。”

“……不是，你真的什么都没做吗？”Lancer一脸不可思议。

“什么都没做，衣服好好的，床也好好的……”

“你真的是男人吗？”

“喝多了萎了吧，硬不起来。”

“然后醒来还要问女人发生了什么，差劲死了。”

“真的不太记得，她说我把她拉上床我还有点印象……当时我的确睁开眼看到是她，想都没想就把她拉过来了，她还吓到了……我好像……当时还亲了她……”

“那个好像是怎么回事？亲就亲了呗……”Lancer幽幽地说道，“绝对亲了吧。”

“你干脆说你很想亲算了，而且喝醉了还说起我的事，大哥你到底怎么想的？我好无辜。”

“我都说了会被你们笑话的……”

“你也知道啊，超级过分哦，事后也没有道歉，你真的是男人吗？阳痿我也理解，这样对这么可爱的女孩子你也忍心？会遭报应的，大哥。”

“我道歉了，但是这种事不是抱歉就能解决的吧？道歉完全不够啊，我现在就在遭报应……不对，为什么你会觉得很可爱啊？”

吧台突然安静下来，弗格斯和Lancer和Proto三个人面面相觑。

Lancer：“完了。”

弗格斯：“栽了。”

Proto：“栽得很彻底。”

Alter嗤笑一声：“太蠢了吧。”

Lancer同情极了，“连容忍度极高的Alter都看不下去了。”

“当事人可是一点意识都没有。”

“不过我还是第一次见大哥喝醉的样子呢。”

“这是他第二次在我们面前喝醉吧，毕竟兄弟中他喝酒是最菜的啊，刚刚一直在喝酒就没停过。”

“第一次是因为那个吧。”

“对呢，差点忘了。”

对话里谈及的男主角根本没把这段对话听进去，吧台上剩下的人正讨论得热闹，Caster托着腮看着在酒吧唱歌的驻唱和台下角落黑漆漆的一堆人，突然他站了起来朝着人群走去，眼尖的Proto发现了，“喂喂喂大哥你去哪？”

“啊，是女主角本人，在那。”Lancer抬了抬下巴示意，四个人用看好戏的眼光齐刷刷地望过去。

“哇腿这么长的吗！谁教她来酒吧穿牛仔短裤的！这裤子也太短了吧！说好的清纯可爱设定呢！”

“那个抹胸上衣才过分吧？”

“库哥你声音太大啦！你看，大哥眼都直了……”

“估计贼鸡儿硬。”

“硬得不行。”

“今天穿的牛仔，估计撑得难受。”

“报应吧。”

“真惨。”

立香似乎是被谁缠上了，库丘林上去说了几句转头就跟立香说话，神情严肃。立香神色有些尴尬，解释了几句后被库丘林拉了过来，一脸不好意思地坐在了Caster旁边。

“抱歉，打扰你们了。我是藤丸立香，你们是库丘林的弟弟和……他的叔父？”

“嗯，Lancer，Proto，Alter，最旁边的是我叔父。”说着把放在椅背的外套往她身上盖，“带你来的那个朋友在那边吸麻，别管了，估计吸到把你忘了，发个短信给她就走吧，这些东西你别碰。”

“嗯，我还以为……”

“天气还没热起来，穿这么少不冷吗？”

“是朋友强行要我换上的……”

“然后把你带过来送给别的男人吗？以后别和她联系了。”

“抱歉，给你添麻烦了。”

“该道歉的人不是你，要不是碰巧你出了点什么差错才是大问题。”

干什么？这都是什么别扭的关心？今天的主角怎么从Proto变成了Caster，还英雄救美？现在这都是什么场景？女方还一脸害羞？Lancer装模作样地咳嗽了一声，桌上几个人才开始聊起来，几个人轮流打趣刚来到这的立香，她也没介意，反而对Caster的家庭成员好奇得很，最后变成了一桌人在她面前抖Caster以前的糗事，反而晾着Caster在一边，Caster看不过去，刚好已经很晚了，说要送她回宿舍，“醉成这样你还说这种话？”最后吵了一会儿，才决定要本来想喝酒结果酒被库丘林喝光的弗格斯开车送他们两个回学校。几个人争论的期间立香问酒保要了点蜂蜜和温水，兑好后递给了Caster。

“这是什么？”

“蜂蜜水。你又喝多了吧，给你醒酒用的，”立香指了指堆了一桌子的空酒瓶，“上次我给你泡了一杯，你还蛮喜欢的，别又像上次那样断片了。”

“……谢谢。”

立香看着库丘林把杯子里水喝完，两个人又聊了起来，内容无非是对喝醉的库丘林委婉的担心和库丘林不坦率的回应，剩下的三兄弟沉默地看着面前这对人，一句话都说不出来。最后看了一晚好戏的弗格斯带着库丘林去把车子开出来，要Lancer他们一会儿再把小姑娘送出来。

目送两位走远后，Lancer才收起了懒散的姿态，一本正经地看着这位刚来的女士。

“上次我大哥喝醉后麻烦你的事我们都知道了，实在是不好意思，身为他弟弟无论怎样也要给你道个歉的。”

“没关系，他也没做什么，”立香笑着回应，“一直以来都是他照顾我比较多，难得有一次我能照顾他，我还蛮开心的。”

“不过嘛——毕竟也是同胞兄弟，我这个当弟弟的还是很想给我大哥探探路——比如，他喝醉的晚上，其实亲了你，但你根本没和他说起这件事吧？他刚还在忏悔。”

“没，没有哦，”立香的脸飞快地晕上一抹红，突然慌乱起来，“你们在说什么？”

“这个反应不是很明显吗？其实大哥自己也有印象来着，”Proto接话道，又转过头看着自家兄弟，“这是什么笨蛋组合啊？大哥什么时候玩起纯情初恋这一套的？”

Lancer大笑起来：“看来是亲了。”

“没有啦，什么都没有发生来着……”她被Alter面目表情地盯了好一会儿，脸更红了，别扭地扭开头，“有亲啦，亲了好几次……一开始凑过来的时候吓了我一大跳，一边亲还一边叫我名字，我还没反应过来又继续……没停过……本来以为睡过去了把他弄到床上，结果他醒了，被他压着亲了好久他才肯睡……”说到后面声音小了下去，不敢再看他们。

“我就说，怎么一开始明明能把他推开，到了床上反而推不开了，大哥还是有一套的嘛。既然这样，为什么第二天还要骗他什么事都没有呢？”

“这种事完全没什么好说的吧？而且，”立香脸上有一闪而过的失落，“他很头痛，也不记得，让他知道了他估计会更困扰吧，我不想把我们的关系搞砸，所以没有和他说。这件事之后他似乎一直都很过意不去，其实我没什么所谓，我不想他那么对我。”

“不不不，他只是，后知后觉意识到一点什么不对劲了，嘛，虽然现在我们也不确定他想通了没有……的确，对你这种小姑娘下手他多少是在愧疚吧。不过维持关系这种话对你们而言不太适用吧？”

“嗯？什么意思？”

“既然不能维持关系，那就把关系升级呗——虽然我大哥在你面前那么白痴我很抱歉，但是，你也喜欢我大哥吧？”

“什么啦！才不是！我怎么可能喜欢库丘林！”立香被Lancer这句话吓得不轻，立刻弹了起来摆着手解释起来，“只是我们私底下关系比较好，走得比较近，说得话比较多……只是碰巧而已，什么都没有哦，我和库丘林之间只是普通朋友……而已吧？”

Alter笑了一声，“……说中了呢，库哥。”

“既然只是朋友干嘛那么激烈地否定？说到后面自己都信不过自己了哦，立香小姐。”

“……两个白痴，没眼看了，赶紧在一起吧，我认了这个嫂子了。”

库丘林跟着弗格斯上了车，“把我单独叫出来是怎么了？有话要跟我说吗？”

“嘛，虽然几个兄弟里你一向很理智，没让我太操心，不过今天，我还是蛮高兴的。”弗格斯把车钥匙插好，点火，“不打算出手吗？”

库丘林愣了愣，别过了头，话已经说得很白，他再怎么迟钝也该意识到自己对立香怀有的感情不一样，“我还没想好。”

“不是挺好的吗，难得你喜欢，我们也喜欢，三个弟弟也很开心，怎么说，我就把她当我儿媳看了。”

“你这随便的性子还真是一直都改不了啊……这种事也要看她愿不愿意吧？况且说不定是自作多情呢。”

“库丘林啊，我也算阅历不少了。除了你以外，她刚刚根本就没看过别人一眼。还有你啊，醉成那个样子还能从人群里把她揪出来，真亏你能憋住。”

“习惯使然。”

“你和Alter很像，”弗格斯慢慢开出停车位，“你们两个不像Lancer和Potro，热烈而明确地表示过自己想要些什么。Alter还小，还没找到自己想要的东西，可以慢慢来。但是你啊，我还记得你申请大学的时候，一声不吭把所有东西都准备好了，要不是最后录取通知寄到家里，我们根本不知道你被录取。尽管如此，其实你也没那么想要那份录取通知吧？”

“我以前就很担心，因为你从来不跟我们说任何你想要的东西，也从来不会去宣示自己的主权。在家里哪个弟弟都很依赖你，Lancer思考方式和你很像，Potro很崇拜家里唯一读博士的你，Alter不爱说话但是什么话都肯和你说。今天你说了那么多，我和他们都很高兴，特别是Lancer，虽然表面上嫌弃你，其实比谁都想要你这个大哥开心吧，Alter今天话也很多，养了你们那么久，今天估计是我这么久以来最开心的一天了。”

“啊，顺便还认识了我未来的儿媳妇。”

“我知道你以前也交往过不少女孩子，但是，最想要的还是她吧？”弗格斯拍了拍方向盘，“你第一次喝醉是因为那个谁，斯卡哈，我记得的哦，喝醉了还跑去找她，但是你也没能见到她。”

“那不一样。我早就知道我不会再见到她了，但还是跑了过去，当是在发酒疯吧。”

“那这次呢？很想拥有吧？”

“……可能吧。”

“没什么好犹豫的，这就不像你了，库丘林。”

“再说吧。”

“既然想要，那就去争取，那不是你一向做的事吗？怎么这次顾虑那么多了，那个孩子也在等着你的回应吧？”

“想要的东西，不一定要到自己手里才是最好的。”

“刚刚你们说，他在愧疚……为什么他要觉得愧疚……？实在是搞不懂呢。”

Lancer望了她一眼，“大哥其实是个很孤独的人哦，立香。”

“从小照顾我们的是他，他自己没怎么撒过娇，什么事都做得很好，从来不让人担心，我们一直都很依赖他，虽然经常说他不是。大哥的本科拿了4年全额奖学金，以极高的GPA和履历直接申请了读博士，所以我才对申请大学的奖学金那么执着。”Proto补充道，“今天突然看到一个可以照顾他的人，我们可是很高兴啊。”

“是啊，他居然会撒娇，我们见都没见过哦。”

“哎……原来那是撒娇吗……”

“大概吧，起码我们都没见过他那个样子。每一次都是我们在麻烦他，他也习惯像个大哥哥一样照顾人，就算我们会提什么很过分的要求，虽然他会有一瞬间的不高兴，但还是会去做。身为兄弟，一直都觉得欠了他很多。”

“还有一个理由，”Lancer摆摆手指，“他觉得愧疚是觉得自己配不上你。”

“为什么？”

“因为很孤独啊，”Lancer笑了一下，“你知道在遇见你之前他搞过多少女人吗？但是都说不上多喜欢，突然之间你来了，他就会矛盾，会思考像我这种人配得上你吗，所以会很偏爱你，但是也不会说出自己的诺言。不过我也很意外，最后大哥看上的是你这么个小姑娘。”

“喂Lancer……”

她扑哧一声笑了，“你们兄弟之间是有心灵感应吗？”

“毕竟我们是兄弟，”Alter淡淡地说道，“我们都知道的，他很钟意你。”

“其实我更担心我配不上他，我一直都知道他很优秀，那样的头脑不是谁都有的……所以每次和他在一起我又紧张又开心，我知道我很普通，也有一直在努力，但是，还是赶不上他，”她无奈地笑了笑，“又温柔又强大的人，他不喜欢我，我也觉得很正常。”

“没有的事，”Alter说道，“大哥一直都在注视着你，他不会看不到的，而且，正是因为你一直在努力，他才会那么喜欢你的——如果你从一开始就放弃了，那他不会给予你任何帮助的。”

酒吧离宿舍半小时的车程，立香还想着剩下的三个人怎么办，Lancer拉着Proto说：“我们三个人接下来还有别的活动，不用担心，喝醉的傻大哥就拜托你照顾了。”

一路安静，只有弗格斯心情很好地哼着歌，到了宿舍后弗格斯放下他俩后就走了，两个人单独相处又突然变得尴尬，不知道要说些什么好，立香正打算上楼时，库丘林把她喊住了。

“立香。”

“嗯？”

“介意陪我在楼下抽根烟吗？”

“介意是不介意……但是，”她站到他跟前，“喝醉了吸烟对身体不太好吧？”

“……也是呢，喝醉得太频繁了。”

她笑了一声：“Lancer说你的酒量是他们之中最差的。”

“嗯，虽然很不想承认，但是我今天被他们灌了一晚上的酒了，他们倒是开心得很。”

“兄弟感情真好啊。”

“他们后来没对你说什么失礼的话吧？”

立香和他一起坐在宿舍门口的长椅上，“没有，今晚意外地知道了很多你以前的事，觉得蛮高兴的。”

“以前的事被他们这么说听起来蛮奇怪的，没什么值得听的吧。”

“你的弟弟们明明都很喜欢你，做大哥真是辛苦了。”

“还好，习惯了，Proto能定下性子我已经很欣慰了。”

“弟弟们都很听你话呢。”

“还好。”

对话陷入了沉默，立香想起酒吧里的对话，笑了笑，“那我们回去吧，今晚谢谢你了。你现在清醒一点了吗？”

自己想要拥有的东西吗？库丘林看着她，“抱歉，离酒醒还差得远着呢。”

“不会又像上次睡醒了什么都忘了吧？喝醉了还能那么清醒，真是不可思议。”

“不会忘记的，我亲了你吧？我记得的，所以才不敢和你见面，觉得自己做了对不起你的事。”

“亲得很猖狂哦，还把我摁在床上亲，你记得吗？”

“……记得。”

“说着不让我走的话，也记得吗？”

“记得。虽然印象很迷糊，但这些事我都记得，我记得你被吓坏了。”

立香低着头，不让他看到自己的表情，“当然被吓坏了，太突然了……”

“这种时候如果我说对不起是不是太失礼了？”

“嗯，我估计会生气的。”

“但是说我会对你负责的这种话是不是也太老土了？”

“真的很老土。”

“那让我好好想一下，要怎么说比较好？”

他叹了一口气。

“我酒还没醒，介意我去你那再要一杯蜂蜜水吗？”

“哎……？”

“过夜的那种。”

她笑出了声：“可以哦，我随时欢迎。”

“——那我不客气了。”

库丘林扶着她的脸，慢慢靠了上去，立香闭上了眼睛。这一次不再是稀里糊涂的亲吻，而是，一个在认清一切事实以后的真切的吻，在这一刻他感受到了立香轻微的战栗，满怀着期待和喜悦。

要弄清的事情还有很多，他含糊地想着，现在的心意互通还远远不够，他们还有很多事要好好谈谈，但是不着急，他们继续亲吻着，这些事可以放在以后说，他有预感，他们还有很长的路要一起走下去。他抚摸对方赤裸的身体，感受她每一寸纹理，湿度，软硬，又回到她的嘴唇，继续他们的亲吻，气息交融，幻化成她眼里迷蒙的水雾，此刻他们紧紧地交联在一起，额抵着额，她努力地挪动自己的身躯满足自己的欲望，最后相拥而眠。

第二天一大早他们是被敲门声吵醒的，立香躺在他旁边还没醒过来，他刚不耐烦地准备起床开门时，门被打开了，“立香立香，今天我们一起去逛街——啊对不起对不起！你们继续！”

他叹了口气，立香动了动，库丘林重新睡下抱住她，“下次一定要提醒我记得锁门。”

她笑了一声，“没有下次了，估计接下来整栋楼的人都知道我和别的男人过夜了，没穿衣服那种。”

“——那还真是不幸中的万幸，别再来打扰了。”

天知道他们多不容易才走到一起。

“……我好饿。”

“那就起床去吃饭吧？”

“嗯，一起去。”

“嗯，一起。”

【END】

番外

两个人的进展飞速，库丘林这时候还是不得不感谢那一晚替他煽风点火的弟弟们，帮了大忙。把纸捅破后一切顺利，本来都是平日里一些琐事，现在又因为两个人的关系的变化，意义变得不为寻常。现在回想一下，自己也算是会说话的人，自认识立香之后，自己这把嘴倒是说不出什么特别动人的话，唯一保有的就是身为前辈在她学业上的指点，因此他被自己最小的弟弟Alter吐槽，“你俩是在谈初恋么？”

——居然还是Alter这个平日里沉默但一旦开口就嘴毒的小屁孩说出来的话。他无言以对，突然嘴拙是自己意料之外的事，倒不如说一到她这自己突然就不知道要怎么说好听的话。以前的关心带着点不坦率的别扭，如今则是光明正大，有占有的意味，只希望对方能明白了。

关系确定下来立香也没什么变化，导致他突然对围在她身边的那群男人疑神疑鬼，想了想又觉得奇怪，这不也是正常的人际交往，硬要将心比心的话，他呆着的实验室里只有他和他老板两个男人，典型的阴盛阳衰。忍无可忍的爆发是源于他发现有人对立香动手动脚，还是在立香明确地表示过不要碰她的情况下——打人事小，吓坏自家小朋友事大，他脸上表情接连换了好几个，最后只是握着对方手臂微笑，自认极为友好地说了句这位先生你该适可而止了。立香不知道怎么哄他，自己也干脆发起了脾气，说库丘林我也要无理取闹，你跟你实验室那些妞儿走那么近干嘛？还帮这帮那的，想怎样？

道理都懂，他没和实验室的同事走太近，立香遇到流氓他去阻止于情于理都是应该的，不听哄又是另一回事，他突然有点拿捏不住两个人该保持的距离，觉得气闷，解释了一通后小姑娘眨巴着眼，一圈眼泪就掉了下来，说：“对不起，我也有点生气，可是我也忍了很久。”

他一个大男人，天不怕地不怕，最怕自己的女人掉眼泪，连忙抱着哄了起来，这回立香倒是撒起了娇，讨了好多甜头，之后带着立香回自己寝室厮磨了一顿，床板吱呀响，呻吟透过门缝传到隔壁。第二天收到楼上楼下十几封投诉，就连宿舍的管理人也在他门上贴了个告示：先生，我们理解您的需求，但也请您体谅一下住在您附近的学生。

他心情好得很，平日里立香和他很少一起过夜，也不太想让他进房间，昨晚把该用上的姿势都用了一遍，没羞没臊，立香累得倒头就睡，现在还自己旁边没醒来，所以这些投诉告示他通通都可以无视。哎，划得来，自己还赚了不少，关键是心结也解开了。这件事被弟弟们得知之后，Proto很疑惑地说了句，大哥居然开始走纯情路线了。立香听了就笑，也猜不透她怎么想，总觉得拐了个女朋友回来自己在家里的地位直线下滑，成了大家开玩笑的对象，没完没了。

弗格斯对她也是心心念念，一口一个大儿媳的叫，恨不得她立刻和库丘林结婚，以至于家里的弟弟也跟着喊立香大嫂，每次给库丘林打电话都要问上几句，哎，嫂子怎么样了？

没怎么样，各过各的呗，偶尔才一起过个夜，哎，又关你们什么事？

最近立香突然忙起来，快毕业了课业紧张，要筹备的东西也多，立香从来没向他提过她开始在实验室帮忙，还是他无意发现的，碰巧他和那实验室的人比较熟，随口问了几句，对方也说小立香的确忙得很，但是手脚快，帮了不少忙。

不对劲是他突然发现立香会连着几天眼底乌青，他还想着发生了什么，瞥到她怀里的研究生申请资料，心下了然，知道这回她要自己做，也一下子明白了为什么立香不肯让他进自己房间，无非是不想被他发现和干扰。他想起Lancer也和自己说过她担心自己配不上自己的事，这回他的确帮不上什么忙，要是帮忙了这姑娘也会不服气，毕竟她想着能追得上自己，也没多问，知道她现在重心不在自己身上，依旧每天和她一起上学回家，在她累的时候帮她磨一杯咖啡，拍拍她脑袋说继续加油。

只好静候佳音了。

压力不大是假的，立香连着心态崩了好几次，每次都没说出口，难受时就跑到他房间，呆在他怀里睁着眼躺一宿，他摸着她脑袋无声地陪伴她，他清楚那种目标与现实的差距和无力感，立香没开口向他求助，这个时候他更不能直接和她说什么，只好抱着他的小姑娘，帮点微不足道的忙。碰巧他也在忙着要投上期刊的论文，于是两个人一块忙活，忙完后刚好是立香最后一个大学的春假，立香的学校申请也告了一段落，两个人一块松了口气，磨磨蹭蹭做了一场，总算睡了个好觉。

第二天两个人一起回了弗格斯家，六个人一块热热闹闹吃了个饭，晚上回到房间准备睡觉时，立香毫无征兆地疲惫下来，躺在他旁边重重地叹了口气，库丘林抱着她，“申请的事还是不放心吗？”

立香像个被戳穿心事的孩子，说：“怎么什么事都瞒不住你。”沉默了会儿，他等着立香对他开口。立香没憋住，有点委屈，跟他说着说着突然哑了声，最后说不下去了，埋在他怀里吧啦吧啦掉眼泪。库丘林抱着她亲了好几口，说：“不用怕的，该做的都做的，就问心无愧了，无论怎样你都是我的大宝贝。”

立香笑出鼻涕泡，说：“那不行，要当个配得上你的大宝贝可真难。”

库丘林替她揩鼻涕，“说的什么话？我可是对自己的眼光很有自信的，好好放松一下，等录取结果好了。”又腻歪了好一会儿，才一起睡过去。

第二天醒来时已经大早上了，库丘林刚洗漱完就听到刚睡醒的立香捧着手机大叫起来，直接把整栋房子的人喊醒了，接着啪嗒啪嗒跑到他面前，说，“库丘林，我被录取了！我还以为放假等不到通知……”刚说完又掉起了眼泪，哭得稀里哗啦，带着哭腔重复着“我被录取了。”大家听到她的喊声赶紧跑过来看，看到库丘林抱着哭成泪人的她，又看到大哥一脸欣慰的表情，替他俩关上房门。

途中多少辛酸痛苦和挣扎库丘林没法感同身受，但是从心底里替她开心，不愧是他看上的人，跌跌撞撞着还是长大了。立香高兴得一天都兴奋着，晚上庆祝时被灌醉了当着家里所有人的面冲着他说胡话，说什么库丘林你会不会不要我啊。担心她进了梦想学校就不要她了，又哭又笑，库丘林也由着她释放积攒已久的情绪，抱着她又亲又哄，无奈得很。其他人也觉得自己碍眼，自觉告退。Lancer末了还好心提醒他，以后你俩出门得有一个清醒着，别都懵了，怎么都爱喝醉了说胡话？一个性子上的。

先前库丘林偷偷瞒着立香买了去迈阿密度假的机票，本来想着她压力太大带着她去海滩放松，直接成了庆祝的礼物。立香绷了那么久的神经总算是放松了下来，变回他以前那个会说会笑的乖小孩，依旧善良体贴。旅游时两个人毫无顾忌地亲吻，在酒店里做个没完，毫无顾忌。使不完的体力，晒不完的太阳，吹不完的海风，泡不完的海水。立香傻乎乎地问库丘林还爱不爱她这个小孩，库丘林笑，说：“恨不得现在娶回家，夜长梦多，生怕我的宝贝去别的学校就要被别人拐跑了。”

立香安静了一会儿，说自己也有想到异校的问题，但又怕申请回现在读的学校要和库丘林呆同一个实验室，每天抬头低头见，没点新鲜感两个人会腻，而且她见识不多，趁着现在换个环境长进些比较好，说到底还是想配得上他。库丘林拍拍她，说：“这才是我的立香，把自己放在第一位才是正确的选择，无论怎样你都是我心里第一个。”

任他们多漂亮，未及你矜贵。

还好立香的新学校离他不算远，也是同样优秀的学校，假期结束后两个人住在一起，黏糊得很，她觉得自己都要和库丘林融化成一片，库丘林抱着她，说不如我们之后在外面找个房子，然后住一块吧。

一起看房子的时候天气还没转暖，依旧带着冬日的寒意，天色也阴沉，还下了一场冷雨。房东人很好，给他们介绍起房子，小别墅，两层楼，楼上有大的主人房和书房，浴室很大，还是圆形的浴缸，楼下有很大的客厅和一个小房间，厨房新净漂亮，还带了小花园。库丘林跟着房东去楼上转了一圈，她在楼下客厅打量着，吊灯是她喜欢的类型，之后发现一个很大的壁炉，好奇地蹲下来打量，觉得可爱，忍不住笑了笑。库丘林走下来时看到她，也跟着笑，“楼上的窗户能看到附近的公园，你会喜欢的。”

很快两个人就决定租下这房子，宿舍已经不能满足他们对私人空间的需求，他们需要更隐秘的，更自在的环境，这无疑是最好的选择，而且距离两个人的学校也很近，不过十几分钟的路程。两个人要了屋子的尺寸，埋在电脑面前一块儿挑家具，库丘林带着她去宜家，把她放在手推车里，带她在仓库货架的走廊里穿梭，推遍了整个仓库。她笑得咯咯响，说太刺激了，她感觉自己就要起飞了。又商量起他们的家里要如何摆设，立香吵着说要一个温馨的小窝，要把两个人的合照贴满墙，他说好呀，于是家里有好几面墙都是他们的照片。有一张是库丘林特别喜欢的，特地被放大晒出来贴着，立香嘟着嘴要他亲亲时被他拍到了，怪可爱，脸上还抹着奶油，显然是大战一场回来要向他耀武扬威，孩子气又机灵，他打心底喜欢这个小孩。

多大都是他一个人的小孩，善良而体贴，温柔而坚韧，淘气又可靠。

他们又开始了新的生活，立香在新的学校忙得很，他现在要专注于研究，回到家两个人说起实验和论文，别人都听不懂，又是一番情趣，立香怎么会配不上自己，他只认定她一个。转眼又到了冬天，下起了雪，堆到门前，两个人出门前要一块儿铲雪。

弗格斯惦记他俩，于是回了一趟家，四兄弟难得齐聚，一起打牌。Caster赢个没完，Lancer嚷嚷着不公平，这人是赌场老手，于是换了立香上场，她担心自己会输钱。库丘林说不怕，有新人运，而且还有Lancer这人垫着你，输不了多少。前几把她稀里糊涂地赢了，库丘林坐在她旁边笑。新人运过了她开始出错牌，气得着急，库丘林还是好脾气地笑着，看小孩一样的表情，说我帮你赢回来，一点都不手软。立香惊讶极了，看着他笑，又温馨又甜蜜。

生活逐渐稳定下来，两个人同床共枕，在被窝里说着只有两个人听得到的悄悄话，他知道他的立香变得越来越优秀，但小孩儿还是要抱在怀里。下大雪学校停课，两个人穿得厚重出去打雪仗，最后不知道怎么就扑到一块，亲个没完。立香说我们回屋里吧，于是两个人回到屋里抖了一地雪花，没忍住，直接在沙发上做了起来，壁炉烧得旺，暖烘烘的，两个人裸着身子扯了张毛毯睡一起。

立香做了个很长的梦，梦到很多迷迷糊糊的场景，喜怒哀乐都有，醒来天都黑了，库丘林还抱着她，问她怎么了。

她没回答，要亲他，又安静下来，她又傻乎乎地问了一句：“库丘林，你爱我吗？”

“爱呀，爱死我的小孩了。”库丘林亲了亲她

她笑着说：“才不是小孩，我现在可棒了。”

“是是是，最棒了。”

其实，她转过身来看着库丘林，“有时候我会撑不下去，想着放弃吧，但是一回头我就看到你了，又觉得，哎，我还有你呢，不然白对不起你给我打气了。”

库丘林笑，说：“我也差不多，又忙又累，回到家看到我家小孩，那就都不是事。”

就像一开始他们刚认识那会，只要你一转身，我总会在那儿的。

并且一直都会在那儿，你会在人潮里找到我。

然后牵着对方的手，继续走下去。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 我记得我还有一个很搞笑的番外但是我一下子找不到了，有空再补上（
> 
> 本质真的就是个喜剧（


End file.
